


Not angry, I just miss you

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, not as angsty as my last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: Xabi's reaction to Steven's retirement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has no relation to my last fiction work. I wanted to write this for Xabi but a not so sad one.

Xabi looked at his phone in slight anger and sorrow. They had talked about retirement before over phone, but he didn’t think it was so soon, let alone a day before his birthday. He wanted to send out a message on his media account but his anger outweighed his sadness and he’d rather not send out words that he may regret later on, so he put his phone away and went out to training.

On the way to the training grounds, his mind kept seeing Steven’s post and the more he thought about it, the more he felt guilty if he doesn’t write him a message soon. When he got to grounds, he parked his car and took his phone out. He found a picture of Steven and shared it on his Twitter account with a quick legend message.

**

Steven had checked his phone on and off all day, waiting for that one message he was hoping to get first but no matter how many times he checked, the message never came through. He got all the other well wishes, just not the one he was hoping to get.

_Maybe he’s busy. He might be at training already._

With a sigh, Steven put his phone away and stopped looking at it for the next few hours. If he did eventually get the message or phone call, then he’ll have to check it later.

**

It was sometime in the afternoon when Steven was at a coffee place with a friend, that the thought came back. He looked at his phone longingly and he must have stared at it for a little too long because his friend caught him out on it.

“That phone will catch fire if you keep looking at it harder...” his friend said to him, which got him out of his staring daze.

“Oh, yeah, right...” he mumbled out a response and his friend could tell something was off.

“Waiting on a phone call or message?” he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Something like that...” Steven answered but he doesn’t look at him. His friend looked at him with a knowing look and a fond smile.

“You know he did send out a message...” his friend said in a teasing tone. Steven looked up in slight alarm.

“Wha-who? What message??” he fumbled over his words.

“Alonso...” Steven’s face lit up and he showed a small smile. “But he posted it on Twitter though...that’s probably why you haven’t seen it,” as his friend pulled out his phone, Steven creased his eyebrows in confusion.

_Why would Xabi post his message on twitter when I don’t have an account there? Does he not want me to see it?_

His friend showed him the post and he smiles. It’s short and sweet, a man of few words that Xabier.  He unlocked his phone and typed a quick message.

_‘why did you post your message on twitter? You do know I can’t see it...’_

Xabi’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to check what it was. When he saw who sent him the message, he froze for a moment. When he opened the message and read it with a small smile.

_Of course Steven doesn’t have a twitter account, how could he not remember that?_

He penned a message back:

_‘I forgot, my apologies’_

He couldn’t think of anything else to reply with and he felt like a clumsy teenage boy. Steven replied back and they started having a small conversation.

_S: ‘I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to announce such a big thing before your birthday’_

_X: ‘Oh, you remembered...’_

_S: ‘Of course I do, how could I forget your big day!’_

Xabi couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Steven remembering his birthday.

_X: ‘I know we talked about retirement, but I didn’t realize it was so soon for you’_

_S: ‘I’m sorry it had to be this way Xabi, but it would still hurt no matter when I do it’_

_X: ‘I guess you’re right...’_

_S: ‘Hey, maybe we can meet up for coffee or something some time soon. We haven’t seen each other in so long...’_

_X: ‘Sounds good’_

Xabi smiled at his phone and his heart fluttered. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t stay angry at Steven for long and the thought of meeting him again after so long was making him super excited and he couldn’t wait for that day.


End file.
